The Earl, Broken and Tested (A Kuroshitsuji FanFiction2)
by ShockScythe
Summary: Finding out about Sebastian's split loyalty, Ciel is left confused. Could he truly be a fake and the man Sebastian obeyed a Phantomhive? A broken Ciel tries to sort through the ugly mess with help from Hydria but they don't have long. The "Real Phantomhive" will test Sebastian's loyalty and Hydria's strength. As well as Ciel's mind when he reveals himself as...Vincent Phantomhive!
1. Chapter 1

**Back again. Yay. I hope you all enjoy this.  
(Most awkward intro in the history of intros)**

**I only own my character and the plot of this fanfiction. Everything else belongs to their original owners.**

**Don't forget to leave a review; it tells me how I'm doing!  
-****_ShockScythe  
_(p.s. Everything got deleted the first time around. Don't ask why, I DON'T KNOW)**

* * *

It might have just been my imagination, but the cold seemed to grow worse as I ran. I ran out of the town and down the path towards the Phantomhive manor, not looking behind me at all. My left knee suddenly gave out and I dropped to my hands and knees on the road. Taking only a second to catch my breath, I kept running. I didn't know why I ran. Maybe because I thought that if I went back home, everything would be fine again. It was a naïve thing to hope but it was all I could do. The manor came into view, golden light pouring from the front windows as it flooded the ground in front of it, and hope filled my chest, making me speed up. If everything was a horrible dream, then the past week or so, when Sebastian's presence was scarce within the mansion, was a dream as well. I slowed to a stop at the front doors, my hand inches from the handle. If that was the case, then Hydria was all a dream too. Would I be able to face that? Sure, she was just a girl, but... Swallowing, I opened the door and was surprised to see Hydria. Even more surprised to see her asleep on the first few steps of the stairs, her hands under her head and her legs curled close to her body. Relief quickly replaced the surprise but was countered by ache and hurt. It wasn't a dream so far, which meant everything I've heard is all true. Closing the door quietly behind me, being careful to not wake her, I took silent steps towards the stairs and crept past her sleeping body. My foot was by her head when she stirred, groaning lightly as she lifted her head, looking up at me with clouded eyes, "...Huh..? Ciel..?" Instantly, she was on her feet, "Ciel!" she exclaimed, "Oh, I'm sorry! I tried to stay awake but I was exhausted from cleaning while I waited." I looked at her as if in a daze then looked down slightly, my eyes widening when I noticed a tear in her clothes that reached her body. On her side was a long, red mark, "...What happened..?" I asked faintly. Hydria quickly put her hands up, "Oh, don't worry about it. I fell from the ceiling and hit the chandelier on the way down." When I didn't say anything, looking away instead, she continued, "I didn't damage the floor or the chandelier so don't worry, Ciel."  
"Don't...call me Ciel..." I said at last.

"Huh?" she questioned, her eyes widening slightly, "Why?" I simply shook my head. If I am a fake, it wouldn't do Hydria any good by smiling or talking to the person she thinks is Ciel Phantomhive. "Don't call me Ciel," I repeated. In the next moment, she was looking up at me, her head appearing in front of my own as I looked down, "What happened?" she asked, "Are you okay?" Frowning slightly, I looked away again, "I'm fine. I'm just telling you to not call me Ciel."  
"And since when did I take such stupid orders ?"  
I bit my lip then started up the stairs, "I'm...going to bed." Hydria was in front of me again, her arms crossed over her chest with a cold look in her eyes, "What's going on, Ciel?"  
"I told you not to call me Ciel!" I snapped suddenly, causing her eyes to widen in shock, "What's the point of calling someone a name that's not their own?!" I demanded. Hydria's gaze softened, "Not your own..? Ciel..."  
"I'm not Ciel!"  
She put a hand on my chest, pushing me back ever so slightly. "W-what the hell are you doing?!" I demanded shakily, looking down at her pale hand. "You're Ciel," she said confidently, "Nothing inside of you has changed. And everyone knows you as Ciel." I smacked her hand away, "It's all been a lie!" I snarled, feeling tears in my eyes for some unknown reason, "It's what Sebastian told the real Phantomhive!" Her eyes widened, her hand returning to her side, "The real Phantomhive..?"  
"I'm the only one alive. Well, I thought I was... Sebastian's loyalties lie with the Phantomhive family, no one else... I saw him," I told her shakily, feeling the tears threaten to overflow, "talking to his 'Master' by the fountain..."  
"What an asshole."  
I turned to look at her again in surprise at her comment when she suddenly embraced me tightly, "H-Hydria?!" I questioned, a hint of panic in my voice, "What're you doing..?!"  
"Reminding you that you're real," she responded softly, "Because it seems to me like you forgot. Don't listen to whatever Sebastian says; you're real. There's no way you can be fake." I lifted my hands awkwardly, unsure of what to do, when her words suddenly hit me like a wave. Squeezing my eyes shut as tears spilled from the corners, I returned her embrace (Though very awkwardly since I'm not one for hugging). And I'm not one for crying as well. What was happening to me? Suddenly, the door opened. Hydria stiffened. She was the first to see the guest since she was facing the door, "Sebastian..." she breathed. I jumped and looked back at my butler. He stared intently at me, my discarded cape folded neatly and hanging from his arm, "My lord," he said carefully, "you left this behind." I opened my mouth to say something when Hydria stepped forward, her arms crossed, "Ciel, head up to bed," she ordered, "You're tired. I'll bring you something to calm you down once I'm done." I looked at her then back at Sebastian. "Please," he said, a pleading tone in his voice as he got to a knee, bowing his head slightly, "let me speak to you. And only you. I will explain everything, my lord, I promise."  
"Promise, huh?" I asked, my voice cracking for the first time in a long time, "I thought your promises where 100% true. It is clear I was wrong."  
"Master, I-" He fell silent and gazed down at the cape, "I wouldn't try to hurt you," he said. I turned away, "And look what happened." Hydria glanced at me, the fierceness in her eyes fading slightly, "Ciel..." she breathed. I waved her off, heading up the stairs, "I will be in my room." She nodded then went back to glaring at Sebastian. "My lord..!" Sebastian cried, getting to his feet to follow. I shook my head and Hydria got the message loud and clear, using her powers to keep Sebastian down in a kneeling position. "If you have any loyalty left to me, obey this one order; Stay where you are," I commanded. A pained expression flashed across his face, "As you wish, my lord." Hydria released her hold on him and he stood up. However, he didn't try to chase after me. Just as I was about to disappear down the hall, Hydria said; "Rest well, Ciel." Acting as if I had not heard her, I kept walking, a pain in my head and my chest. The pain in my head was real and the one in my chest was just a painful sense of dread. It was clear that Sebastian still followed the 'real Phantomhive' just by the look in his eyes as he stared at me earlier. Which made it clear that I was still a fake. So, I would have to convince Hydria to forget about me and my existence as Ciel Phantomhive.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Switched P.O.V.)**

Once Ciel was gone, the demon and the shifter began talking. "You aren't strong enough to stop me from speaking to him," Sebastian said coldly. Hydria held his gaze, "Want to test that?" He took a step forward but froze in shock at the girl's sudden change in eye color from vivid green to a flaming orange, her pupils only thin slits in her eyes, "Still going to try?" she snarled viciously. Though he was an incredibly powerful demon, Sebastian couldn't risk fighting her without knowing all of what she could do. So, he took a step back, allowing her eyes to return to their usual green. After glaring in silence for a while, he sighed, "Do you not trust me either?"  
"Who knows."  
Sebastian glared dangerously at Hydria, "I don't like being toyed with, mortal." She rolled her eyes, "Pulling the mortal card, huh? What a low blow."  
"Why won't you let me speak to my master?"  
"You seemed to have no problem talking to him earlier from what I heard," she responded. Sebastian frowned, knowing very well that she meant his Master that he would leave to see often, "I serve the Phantomhive family."  
"I've heard that too. So, if Ciel is the only Phantomhive left, why are you betraying him?"  
The butler's first instinct was to rip the girl to shreds for questioning him when she was in no place to. However, he kept his cool, "I am not betraying him."  
"Really?"  
Sebastian looked at her, thinking she finally believed him. But instead of having a confused expression, Hydria continued to glare, clearly not even close to believing him, "I may not know Ciel very well," she said, "or anything about the Phantomhive family, but I see him as my friend. Even if he only sees me as a close acquaintance."  
"Your point?" Sebastian asked impatiently. "If someone hurts my friends," she growled threateningly, "they won't live to see another day."  
"You'd harm a helpless butler?" he asked, a devious smirk on his face. "If he deserved it, you bet," she responded, earning a glare from the demon. "You're just as much of a monster as I am," Sebastian stated, "Can't I explain the situation to the person who is SUPPOSED to hear instead of some brat with powers?"  
"I can pass on a message just fine, thank you."  
It would have to do - the child was stubborn. Just as Sebastian opened his mouth, he heard his Master call for him. Closing his mouth, he bowed, once again behaving like a proper butler, "Forgive me, Miss Azurin," he said coolly, "but I'm afraid I must be going." She nodded, uncrossing her arms, "Of course." The earl's cape flew from Sebastian's arm and into Hydria's hand, "Thank you for returning this." Despite their hostile attitude toward each other, Sebastian smirked, "You are very good at remaining calm and putting on a professional act."  
"I try."  
The butler turned away, opening the front doors before stepping outside, "Take care of my master," he said suddenly, "Since it is quite clear I am no longer trusted." Hydria stared at his back, "I already have been. You know, during those times when you would sneak away."  
"Definitely not trusted," Sebastian said with a sigh, walking away at a brisk pace. The shifter closed the door behind him almost silently, clearly resisting the urge to slam the large door.

**(Normal P.O.V.)**

There was a knock on my door. I rolled over, pulling the soft sheets over my head. Maybe she'd go away if she thought I was asleep. Nope. My bedroom door creaked open then closed again. Silent footsteps approached my bed then stopped. Perhaps she was just going to check on me then leave. Again, that was not the case. Hydria sat down at the foot of the bed but remained silent, as if waiting for me to say something. But that's what I was waiting for her to do. Minutes of silence passed before I finally released the breath I held, "What is it?"  
"What is what?"  
"What is it...that he said?"  
Hydria fell silent again and I glanced back towards her, noticing she seemed to be sort of depressed. Though I don't know why and can't think of a logical reason why except that Sebastian offended her in some way. "He called you his master a few times," she said slowly, "He said he wasn't betraying you and wanted to talk to you directly. I'm sorry, I didn't know what to tell him except that he couldn't.."  
"Good... Thank you," I said, tightening my hold on the sheets, "I don't want to talk to anyone..."  
"Well, too bad."  
Raising an eyebrow, I rolled onto my back, looking at her, "What do you mean?" She smiled slightly, "I'm not moving. I'll bug you for eternity whether you like it or not, Ciel." I pulled the covers over my head again, "I'm not Ciel. Stop calling me that." Hydria sighed, "You're not still believing what he said are you?"  
"Just... Go home, Hydria."  
"My name's not Hydria."  
I closed my eyes, feeling like I had just been stabbed in the chest, "You were lying about your name..?"  
"No. Were you?"  
How does she always know what to say to get her point across? It's infuriating. "I wasn't..." I said slowly. "Exactly," she told me, "You are Ciel. There's no changing that." Lowering the sheets, I glared at her, "I'm a fake. A fraud!"  
"You haven't done something that would make you a fake, have you? You never thought about being fake, have you? Did you forget that you are real?"  
I fell silent then looked away, "Y-you're persistent..." I told her shakily, "But what if I'm not even the real Ciel..?" Hydria smiled, "It doesn't matter, does it? You're you." Closing my eyes for a second, I looked at her again. Neither of us said a word for a moment. Then, she put a hand on the top of my own hand that rested on top of the sheets, "There you go," she said softly, "All better, right, Ciel?" This time, I didn't correct her. Instead, I looked down at her side, at the red mark clearly visible on her pale skin. She said nothing about it originally, but instead told me she didn't break anything that couldn't even feel pain. Like me, she was human. And she felt pain too, even if she never mentioned it. Kinda like me.

Sighing lightly, I looked at her again, "And you say I'm like a mom."  
"Eh?"  
"Mom's are good at comforting people when they need a shoulder to cry on. So, um, thank you..."  
Hydria smiled again, "Any time." She was about to stand up when I surprised us both by grabbing her hand before it left mine, "U-um..." I stammered, "Don't get any weird ideas but... Can you stay a little longer? I mean, until I fall asleep.." The stunned look on her face and the pink in her cheeks made me frown but I knew my own face was red, "I said to not get any weird ideas..!" She giggled - like an actual girl, this was new - then squeezed my hand, sitting down again, "Alright. Sleep well." I nodded, my free hand travelling up to my eye-patch to remove it. But, at that exact moment, the door was kicked off of its hinges, crashing into the wall opposite of it. My eyes widened and Hydria was already on her feet. Sharp objects twirled in a large circle around her and her pigtails rose slightly in the increasing pressure of her power as she faced the intruder. Sebastian barely had any time to dodge a dart that blazed past his face. I sat up, staring at him with wide eyes. He just...broke in?! He glared at Hydria, "I'm not here for Ciel," he told her with a growl. He didn't call me 'Master' or 'my lord' or anything like he usually does. It was just... Ciel. "Then there's no need to break in," Hydria growled in return. Sebastian waved his hand, "I'd advise you to be quiet, monster." Hydria's eyes widened and a few objects dropped out of her circle, "M-monster..?" I glared at Sebastian, "You don't call someone a monster, you pathetic demon."  
"Please be quiet as well, fraud."  
My words escaped me before I could say anything else. Sebastian was never this rude. What was going on!? He turned away from me but another dart struck him in his arm. "And I thought you were cool..." Hydria muttered, focused again. Sebastian glared at her and I shivered, wanting to shrink away. An achingly familiar voice interrupted the two before they could rip each others' throats out, "Please, Sebastian, this is unlike you." A tall man stepped into the room but I couldn't see his face in the incredibly dim light. Sebastian straightened then bowed, "Forgive me, my lord."  
"You..." I whispered. He looked at me and I could tell he smiled, "Oh, Ciel," he said softly, "just look at you... You've grown so much." He tried to approach me but Hydria got in his way, aiming every sharp object at his face, "Don't come any closer," she threatened. He stared at her in shock for a moment, "Are you his girlfriend?"  
"No!" we exclaimed, both turning bright red. He chuckled, "Ah, I'm sorry. Anyways, can you please step aside? I wish to see my boy's face after all these years."  
_Huh?! _I thought to myself, my jaw dropping, _His...boy?_ Hydria shook her head. I knew she didn't know anything about my family's history but she did know, or continued to believe enough for the both of us, that I was the only Phantomhive left. If he was saying I was his boy, then... _No way in hell! _The sharp objects spun faster, "Get lost." The man sighed sadly, "I'm terribly sorry to do this to you, young lady, but... Sebastian?"  
"No!" I cried, nearly springing from the bed as Sebastian viciously grabbed Hydria from the back of her shirt, somehow appearing behind her and beside me, before slamming her into the ground, one hand pressing her head against the floor and the other pinning her arms behind her back, keeping her pinned to the ground with his weight. The objects that had been swirling around her clattered on the floor. She struggled then bit her tongue as Sebastian twisted both arms in a way that should not have been possible. There was a haunting look in his eyes, one I didn't like at all; the look of a cold blooded predator. "Let her go!" I ordered loudly, "That's an order!" All I got in response was a cold glare. The man stood beside me now as I sat on my heels, staring at Sebastian and Hydria. It was like a praying mantis overpowering and devouring a little moth that continued to flap its wings in hope that it could escape. "I didn't want to have to do that, Ciel," the man said, "but I needed to see your face close up." I turned to him, backing up so that I was in a kneeling position, "Who the hell are you?" I demanded, "What do you want?" His face fell, "You don't recognize me..?"  
"Clearly not!"  
"My name is Vincent."  
My blood froze in my veins. _No... _"Vincent Phantomhive," he continued. Tears poured soundlessly from my eyes like a broken dam.  
_No way... It's impossible..._  
"I am your father."  
_He's lying..! He had to be!  
_"It's dark in here... Sebastian?"  
The lights were on again and I fell backwards, landing on my hands, staring up at the familiar face.  
_A trick! It's all a trick! _I screamed to myself, _A cruel, cruel trick the universe is playing on me... A dirty, rotten game.  
_But it wasn't. Vincent Phantomhive smiled softly at me, "My, look at how you've grown... I wish I could've been there to watch you become the man you are right now."  
_Somebody, please, _I begged silently, _stop my heart so that I don't have to face this pain again..._


	3. Chapter 3

I couldn't move as I stared at the face of my father, the man I had seen lying dead on the floor. Sebastian roared in anger as he was slammed against the floor. Father and I looked at him as Hydria got to her feet, the air around her vibrating. When she looked at us, I saw that her eyes were pale blue. That was how they got when she used a lot of power. Or so I thought. She glared at Father, "What kind of sick joke are you playing?" she demanded coldly. His eyes were wide, "Joke? What are you talking about?"  
"There's no way you can be Ciel's dad."  
"Why?"  
"His parents are... Well, you should know!"  
Father nodded, putting a hand on his head, "It's true, we were viciously attacked. But, somehow, I survived." Hydria's glare grew, "You could've been with Ciel this entire time if that was true." There are no words that can express how grateful I was that Hydria was there, trying to make sense of this whole thing. "Things happen, miss," Father countered, "And I have noticed that my butler's loyalty may not be 100%"  
"Why would you say that, my lord?" Sebastian asked through his teeth as he struggled to push himself up off of the floor. Father sighed, "You are powerful, correct? Why won't you free yourself?" I looked at Sebastian as if in a daze, "Don't..." I whimpered, feeling a numbing pain in my chest, "Sebastian, don't..." I knew very well that he could free himself if he wanted to. Hydria couldn't be that strong, could she? Sebastian hesitated, ceasing his struggles. Father frowned, "Sebastian, break free this instance. That's an order." Again, Sebastian hesitated and I felt a sense of pride towards my butler. He then sighed, "Yes, Master." Hydria turned her attention to him again, the red lightning now glowing bright and clear, "Don't you do it." I glanced at Father for a moment and he looked at me, "You seem lost, son," he commented. "I thought you were dead..." I told him, "I saw your body... Your grave.. You're supposed to be gone..!" He frowned, "I thought you'd be overjoyed to see I wasn't dead."  
"You made my butler betray me... You both said I was a fake. A father doesn't say that kind of thing."  
Hydria suddenly let out a scream that made my heart stop in my chest and I watched in horror as she put her hands to her ears before collapsing on the floor, Sebastian now standing tall over her, "Hydria!" I exclaimed, forgetting my father as I dropped off of the bed and got on my knees next to her, shaking her shoulder, "Hydria? Hydria, can you hear me?!" Looking up at Sebastian, I lifted an item off of the floor - a picture frame- and threw it at him, "You idiot!" He whacked it away with his hand, "She's still alive so do not lose your temper."  
"Idiot!" I shouted, "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" Father frowned, "Sebastian." Forgetting about me, Sebastian looked at Father, "Yes, my lord?"  
"How about a game?"  
"A game, sir?"  
"A test of loyalty," Father clarified, "Come with me to set it up. And, Ciel?" Taking my eyes off of the unconscious Hydria, I looked up at with a frown. He smiled but it wasn't exactly warm, "You and your loyal butler are to participate."  
"Why would I do that?"  
"To test whose loyalty is the strongest."  
"I refuse."  
"Oh, well," Father said with a sigh, walking towards the broken bedroom door, "We'll be outside waiting for you. Don't completely rule out the idea, Ciel. I know how much you love games." Squeezing my eyes shut for a second, I turned my attention back towards Hydria. I could feel Sebastian's gaze on my back but ignored it. Then, he followed Father out of the room.

Sebastian and Father didn't matter right now. The only thing I was focused on was Hydria; she wasn't moving and I couldn't hear her breathing. Swearing lightly under my breath, I felt her wrist for a pulse just to be sure and was shocked to feel nothing there. I leaned over her and felt her neck, waiting for what felt like forever. Then I felt her weak pulse. Letting out a sigh of relief, I rubbed my burning eyes. Knowing she was at least alive (Even though Sebastian said so) was enough for right now. Now, I had to figure out the situation at hand; my father had returned from the dead. He wasn't as kind as I remembered him. I didn't even know why he was here. I had seen his body! He was dead! How did this kind of thing happen? And then there was Sebastian. He seemed to be obeying Father but had obeyed me only moments ago. Then listened to Father again. I rested my head on my knees, confusing thoughts bouncing around in my head as I tried to put things together. Was it possible that this could still be a dream? Even this far in? Hydria groaned, causing me to lift my head. She pushed herself up to a sitting position, putting a hand on her head. "Hydria..." I breathed, "You shouldn't move so much.." She looked at me then frantically looked around, "Wait, where'd they go?" I put my head on my knees again, "Outside, I think. Father said something about a game." She put her hands in her lap, "You don't have to bother with it, do you?"  
"He said me and my loyal butler are going to participate..."  
"Butler..?"  
I nodded, "How annoying... He knows I don't have one anymore if Sebastian is participating for him." Hydria looked up at the ceiling, "And what if you don't participate?"  
"Who knows."  
I sighed and gripped my hair, "God, what am I supposed to do!?" We were both silent for a moment then Hydria stood up, wobbling a little on her feet. I looked up at her. "Without knowing what'll happen if you don't, you should at least go to see what it is he wants," she said, "Then you can decided what to do from there once you have an idea of the situation."  
"I don't know..."  
"I don't see any other options right now, Ciel."  
Ah, she was right. In multiple ways; it would be better to figure out what it is Father wants and what to do about the situation. Also, there aren't really any other options. Taking a breath, I got to my feet, "Alright.. Hydria, I think you should stay here." Her eyes widened, "Why?"  
"You're weak and if this was a trap to stun you, you'd be easy prey."  
She crossed her arms, "Why would it be a trap for _me_?"  
"You're pretty powerful. They wouldn't want you getting in the way."  
"But-"  
My eyes narrowed, "Hydria, please." She fell silent and crossed her arms, "Fine..." I sighed, "Thank you."  
"How convenient it was that you didn't change before climbing into bed," she commented. I shook my head and walked out of the room, into the hall, "While your here, please fix the door." She sighed, "Ugh, fine..." I couldn't help but smirk slightly as I made my way down the stairs and out the front door, walking towards a large, strange platform on the ground. On one end stood Father and Sebastian. I swallowed and stepped onto the opposite end of the platform, staring straight at them, "What do you want?"  
"Straight to the point, I see," Father said, chuckling. I frowned, "Cut the crap. This isn't just a simple game of loyalty, is it?"  
"It is. Depending on how you look at it."  
He looked around, a cold smile on his face, "I don't see a butler participating for you."  
"I wonder why," I muttered bitterly, "Maybe because my dead father took him from me." Both Sebastian and Father's eyes widened at my statement. Father frowned lightly, "Well, I win by default."  
"And what is your worthless prize?" I asked, crossing my arms. He shook his head, "The winner doesn't get a prize. The loser does."  
"And that is..?"  
"A lesson."  
He took a step forward and I found myself taking a step back even though we were far apart, "Do you know what this means?" he asked. When I didn't say anything, he continued, "No one is here to stand by you. You are completely alone." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fists but that didn't stop the impact of what he said; I was alone. No one stood by me and no one will. Not like how Sebastian did. I looked at the ground in defeat. How pitiful it was, to lose a game you didn't participate in. Father chuckled, "It seems you finally understand."  
"He's not alone."  
Sebastian and Father stiffened, staring in shock at the black cloaked figure that approached from my end, moving like a ghost. They stepped onto the platform and stood beside me, facing the other pair, "You and your stupid 'lessons'," the person growled, "I'll be participating on Ciel's behalf." Then, they removed their cloak, throwing it to the side. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he glared at his opponent. Father's eyes widened, "Oh my..." I, on the other hand, stared in shock, "What the hell are you doing..?" I asked. Hydria glanced at me, a smirk on her face, "You keep falling for whatever these idiots say. I may not be a butler or a demon but I can stand beside you and protect you better than Sebastian." Still, I couldn't believe my eyes. After all, Hydria was here, trying to prove to me, again, that what I believed was wrong. It seems like someone other than Sebastian was and had been looking after me. I nodded, "Alright." Feeling stronger, I pointed at Father, "WE will play your game."


End file.
